Ron Jakowski
For the petroleum company in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, see RON. For the mission, see Nervous Ron. Ronald "Ron" Jakowski is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. Ron also hosts his own podcast that's played during the community hour of Blaine County Radio. History Background Ronald Jakowski was formerly happily married before his "best friend" Trevor Philips entered his life. After Trevor convinced him that his wife was only holding him back in life, and was divorced by his wife. He then began to obsess over conspiracy theories. On his podcast, Ron also reveals he was formerly an accountant before he started believing conspiracy theories. He's also deep in debt and still has to pay his settlement fees to his former wife. Now Ron helps Trevor expand Trevor Philips Industries and is acting CEO. Character Personality Rockstar describes him as if his best buddy Trevor Philips is like a shark, Ron is like a remora. Being "paranoid but terrified" of Trevor. Ron is an unlikely friend of Trevor but as said above, he is terrified of him and so goes to great lengths to appease him whenever he can, such as when he let Trevor bully him into giving up his share of the profits of an arms dealing job the two carried out, especially if Trevor is close to losing his very short temper. Trevor describes Ron as a conspiracy theorist which fits with his paranoia and despite Ron's timidness, he acts as a sort of henchman for Trevor and helps him with missions such as sneaking around the Lost brotherhood base to plant explosives while Trevor watches and covers him through a sniper scope which indicates a level of trust between them, and when Trevor introduces Ron to Michael, he describes Ron as very loyal which can be seen throughout the game. Ron, due to trying to appease Trevor whenever he can, will always agree with Trevor even when the latter insults him or his conspiracy theories, making him something of a "yes man" and despite his fear, he seems to genuinely look up to his friend and may even be oblivious to fact he is sometimes threatened with violence by him, this can be heard on his radio station. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Mr. Philips * Nervous Ron * Friends Reunited * Minor Turbulence * Derailed * Bury the Hatchet (Voice, if playing as Trevor) * Something Sensible (post-mission message)/The Time's Come (post-mission message)/The Third Way (post-mission message) Trivia *Should the player "kill" Ron at anytime, 5000$ will be taken out of the player's bank account for Ron's medical payments. He will then send you a text explaining how the player is paying for it because he has to pay off settlement payments. *Ron's phone number is 328-555-0198. *Ron is also a DJ host on Blaine County Talk Radio, where he plays messages from "callers". He makes references to Trevor Philips, calling him Philip Trevors, and plays a message of Trevor threatening Ron, if he is put on the show. *Visiting Ron as Trevor, Ron spouts random conspiracy theories and constantly agrees to Trevor's verbal abuse. *Should the player take Michael De Santa to Ron, Ron's random comments become hostile as does Michael's too. *Based on the game's final outcome, Ron will send the player a different message. **If the player chose Something Sensible, Ron will message Michael, cursing him for killling Trevor and mourning over the loss of his best friend and business. **If the player chose The Time's Come or The Third Way, Ron will message Trevor about leaving a customized Blazer near Trevor trailer. Gallery NervousRon-GTAV.jpg|Official artwork. pl:Ron Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Radio DJs